characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Solid Snake
Solid Snake '''is the main protagonist of the Metal Gear video game series, creted and produced by Hideo Kojima. Background The Man Who Makes The Impossible Possible, David, codename Solid Snake. A living legend indeed, Snake has brought the world back from the brink of destruction several times with nothing but the gear on his person and a variety of longwinded codec contacts. A clone of Big Boss, who was deemed the 20th century's greatest soldier, he has become entangled in multiple government, military, and terrorist conspiracies during his tenure as a supersoldier. Powers & Abilities * '''Highly intelligent: '''Possessing an IQ of 180 and fluent in six languages, Snake is far from a gun toting thug. His perceptive and crafty nature has won him battles against opponents who would otherwise overwhelm him in a battle of strength and artillery. * '''Highly trained: '''He has spent time with both the Green Berets during the Gulf War of 1991 and FOXHOUND, where he trained under Big Boss himself and learned CQC (Close Quarters Combat). If you can think of a piece of military equipment, Snake has probably operated it at some point, including a railgun. * '''Master of stealth: He has infiltrated multiple heavily armed strongholds from military bases in the Middle Eastern mountains, to the Alaskan arctic, to even cruise liners, with no weapons or gear, picking up equipment on-site while avoiding alert and capture, even being able to sneak around in makeshift items such as cardboard boxes. Equipment * OctoCamo: A piece of advanced technology that allows Snake to blend into every possible environment. It is vulnerable to EMP Grenades. * Body Armor: '''Armor that is said to be five times stronger than steel and is complete bulletproof; flattens bullet upon contact.. * '''Solid Eye: '''An advanced observation system located in an eyepatch covering Snake’s left eye. It was invented by Otacon and contains both night vision and long-range binocular settings. It can see the footprints of soldiers, allowing for easier tracking and can observe/deduct various qualities about the enemy. This includes body temperature, physical/emotional state and basic facts or specifications about the weapons they are using. It has infrared/thermal vision as well, allowing Snake to spot hidden opponents. * '''Gel Bandages: '''Bandages that stops Snake from bleeding. * '''Cardboard Box: '''An empty piece of cardboard turned into a stealth tool. Snake loves to hide in these. * '''Night Vision Goggles: '''Can see in the dark. * '''Soliton Radar: '''Able to detect people by picking up the electromagnetic spectrum waves from the radiation waves. * '''Gas Mask: '''Allows him to protect him from toxic gas. * '''Bandanna: '''Allows Snake to have infinite ammo. * '''Binoculars: '''Two times the vision. * '''Handgun (Beretta M92F): A standard issue, semi-automatic pistol. Can be equipped with a suppressor and loaded with tranquilizer rounds. * Ingram MAC-11: A lightweight submachine handgun. Can be equipped with a suppressor. * M79 Grenade Launcher: Fires grenades, as the name suggests. Was used to destroy a bulldozer and Hind D in Outer Heaven. * RPG-7V Rocket Launcher: A Rocket-propelled grenade weapon primarily used for defeating tanks and other armored personnel. Was used against Bloody Brad and Big Boss. * C4 Plastic Explosive: Can be placed on nearly any surface and detonated remotely. Primarily used for destroying weakened walls. Snake can place them on his opponents in the Smash Bros series. * RC Missile: A remote controlled missile that allows Snake to destroy and disable enemies and equipment from a safe distance. Used against Fire Trooper and Machinegun Kid. * M68 Fragmentation Grenades: Shrapnel grenades that explode upon impact. * Mines: Explosives that can be placed on the ground, and are set off by a proximity sensor. * MK23 SOCOM: A .45 caliber semi-automatic pistol. This is Snake’s favourite weapon, and he is seen using it nearly every game. It comes with a laser aiming mode and suppressor option. * FAMAS: A fully automatic assault rifle with a fast 1000 rounds per minute rate of fire and holding 25 bullets per magazine. It is the standard weapon of the Genome Soldiers, and used by both Liquid and Solid Snake. * PSG-1: Semi-automatic sniper rifle holding 5 rounds per magazine. Used by both Snake and Sniper Wolf. Known for being unstable if Diazepam isn’t taken. * Stinger: Surface-to-air missile launcher used to take down enemy hinds and Metal Gear Rex * Nikita: Low velocity missile launcher which can be remote controlled. * MP5: A silenced submachine gun with 30 rounds per magazine that reportedly can hold a maximum of 999 bullets. Is suggested to be superior to the SOCOM. * Time Bombs: Explosives rigged to detonate after a set time. The maximum amount of time it was shown to be set to was 150 seconds. * Claymores: Portable, ground-deployed mines which can be undetectable without specific mine sensors. Has proximity sensors which detonate from enemies that walk nearby. * Grenades: Frag grenades that detonate after up to 5 seconds rather than on impact. Also has Stun grenades, which KO’d Meryl while Snake was fighting Psycho Mantis, and Chaff grenades that jam electronic equipment. * SPAS-12: A combat shotgun that has a semi-automatic and pump action mode. * Glock 18: G18C is available exclusively to military agencies. Its automatic rate of fire and small size make it inaccurate at a distance (although switching to semi automatic somewhat increases accuracy), but its sheer firepower is excellent in close quarters. * PSS: A silenced pistol using a near soundless ammunition. It has 6 round magazines and fires around 660 ft/s. * M4 Custom: A carbine model based off of the M16. It uses 5.56mms and has a 30 round magazine. It’s designed to be versatile, being able to be equipped with more or less every custom part in MGS4. This includes laser sight, a flashlight, a shotgun or grenade launcher mode, a suppressor, scope and red dot sight. * AK-102: A carbine variant of the AK-101. It uses 5.56 x 45 NATOs and has a 30 round magazine. It shoots around 2,789 ft/s. A Gp30 grenade launcher attachment can be added on for extra firepower. * M8A2: A recoil-operated, semi-automatic anti-materiel rifle. It can kill gekko and most normal human enemies in a single shot. It fires .50 BMG and has a 10 round magazine. It can destroy helicopters, humvees, and Strykers in only a few shots. * Railgun: A portable railgun with power comparable to that of a tank turret. Instantly kills most normal human targets. Snake took this weapon for himself after beating Crying Wolf. * M224: A 60mm lightweight mortar; a smoothbore, muzzle-loading, high-angle-of-fire weapon used for close-in support of ground troops. * Petrol Bombs: A Molotov cocktail, an incendiary weapon made from a bottle, a rag and a flammable liquid. Thrown at enemies or objects to set them on fire. * Sleep Gas Mines: A remote-detonated sleep gas mine. Puts enemies to sleep. * Phosphorous Grenade: A grenade that creates an intense heat of over 5,000 degrees fahrenheit. The heat and phosphorus from the grenade can lead to both burns and organ failure. * Smoke Grenade: '''Releases a coloured cloud of smoke. * '''Chaff Grenade: '''Can disrupt or disturb technology. * '''Stun Grenade: '''Once on contact, releases a powerful bang with 175 decibals and 1.000.000 candelas flash of light. * '''MK2 Ruger: Snake’s Ruger is equipped with a built-in suppressor, and the bolt is locked in place while firing, making it almost completely silent. However, as a single shot weapon, it is unsuitable for rapid-fire. Uses tranquilizer and emotion rounds. Because it is non-lethal, it is a valuable tool for covert infiltration and no-kill completions. It also includes a built-in laser sight for more accurate aiming without needing to use the iron sights. Tranquilizer rounds can be set to have various effects such as causing enemies to cry hysterically, laugh out loud, sleep or lash out against teammates. * '''Stun Knife: '''A combat knife that can produce shock to stun enemies. Feats Strength * Had a long drawn out fist fight with Liquid Ocelot and won. * Traded blows with Big Boss, who can push up the Cocoon which weighs 9,500 tons, and defeated him twice * Can lift a jeep with just his bare hands. * His barrel roles is strong enough to knock out Gekkos. * Strong enough to withstand the recoil of a railgun and carry one. * Can trade blows with Liquid, who can knock down full grown adults as a child. * Traded blows with Vamp, who could parry bullets with his knife. * Punched his way out of a prison cell. Speed * Climbed down a tower with a rope in a blizzard while avoiding gunfire from a helicopter. * Can dodge pointblank gunfire and perceive bullets in mid-air. * Can keep up with Gray Fox, who can move faster than the eye can track. * Can dodge gunfire from Ocelot, who can gun down lightning. * Can dodge gunfire from a railgun. * Can evade electrical discharges. Durability * Survived electrical torture of multiple rounds with no lasting damage. * Backflipped and slid back several dozen feet from standing up straight. * Ran up stairs endlessly for two minutes while dealing with enemies chasing after him with guns. * Survived having a knife stuck in his arm for a long period of time. * Burned permanently on his face, continued rest of the game with it. * Launched high into the air from one large ship to the other, landed only somewhat stunned. * Already fatigued from battle, made his way through a hallway of microwaves, eventually reduced to crawling for 3 straight minutes. * Managed to survive a point-blank explosion powerful enough to wipe out a large portion of Big Shell. Skill * Blew up a tank using hand grenades * Fought alongside Raiden against waves of troops, took down most of them. * Fended off, avoided, and tricked a pair of Gekkos that had cornered him into thinking he escaped. * Brought down Outer Heaven. * Trained Raiden and take down Dead Cell. * Killed his brother Liquid Snake. * Has defeated snipers, ninjas, psychics, and more. Weaknesses * '''Werner's Syndrome: '''As a clone of Big Boss, Solid Snake's genes are very valuable; as such, he was designed to age rapidly into seniority once he reaches middle age so he cannot be used as a weapon against the world. * By the time of the Liquid Ocelot conflict, Snake's body is equivalent to a man in his 70s, so he relies on injections and special equipment to stay active. * Snake is a smoker, and especially in old age, he finds himself coughing and hacking at times. * Despite his intelligence, Snake often finds himself in situations where he is betrayed and manipulated by those around him. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Video Game Characters Category:Konami Category:Humans Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Firearms Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Military Characters Category:Mascots Category:North American Characters Category:Knife Wielders